


Sparkly arrows and missunderstandings

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is pretty sure he'd going to need shades to look at the arrows that Clint is showing him, and how in gods name is he planning on using them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly arrows and missunderstandings

“I can hear you breathing” Phil said towards the vent over his desk, not taking his eyes off of the mission report that he was typing up. “Honestly, if you’re this bad at hiding how are you supposed to make a good S.H.I.E.L.D agent?” he smirked to himself, listening to the muffled grunting and the vent cover being moved to the side gently.   
Clint dropped down from the vent and landed effortlessly on Phil’s desk in front of him “I’m pretty sure Fury would have just shot me if that were true”  
“And waste a bullet on that pretty face? What kind of monsters do you think we are?”  
“Well obviously the kind who keep me around for your own personal enjoyment” Phil let his lips quirk upwards into a smile “Speaking of personal enjoyment….”  
“Not in my office Barton. You kn…” Phil pressed his lips together into a thin line when Clint stopped in the middle of grabbing his backpack to stare at him with wide eyes.  
“Did you really just…”  
“Forget I spoke”  
“Not a chance” he smirked, opening his bag anyways “I’ve corrupted you”  
“No, Nick Fury corrupted me, you just broke down some of the walls I built up here in S.H.I.E.L.D”  
“I wonder if I got him drunk enough if he’ll tell me stories…”  
“You don’t like alcohol”  
“”But he does” rolling his eyes Phil watched as Clint pulled out a pile of shiny, sparkly purple arrows from his backpack with the largest shit eating grin he had ever seen.   
“You can’t be serious…”  
“You don’t like them?” he pouted  
“Where did you even find a store that sells purple arrows?”  
“RnD made them for me. I asked for them to look like this”  
“Do you…” he covered his eyes and groaned “do you even know the meaning of stealth?”  
“Phil I…”  
“No, no you can’t take those into the field” He said sternly “Take them back to RnD and have new one’s made”  
Clint recoiled away from Phil when he raised his voice “I…they weren’t…”  
“Weren’t what?” Phil raised an eye brow and waited patiently for an answer.  
“They were for the range…” He explained in a weak voice “They’re all normal arrows for target practice…”  
“o…oh…” Phil whispered while Clint looked down at the floor “Shit, Clint I’m sorry”  
“S’ok” He shrugged “I know people think I’m stupid. Make’s sense that you though I’d do something stupid like that…”  
“No, it doesn’t” reaching forward Phil put his hands over Clint’s gently “you are not stupid and I was wrong. I should have listened to you. I know that you’re a capable agent, you had us running around for a year looking for even a speck of evidence of your existence”  
“It’s normal” He shrugged while Phil brought one of his hands up to his face.  
“It stops being normal now” he promised softly “you are an intelligent, resourceful man, and I shouldn’t have forgotten that over sparkly arrows”  
“Probably read too many mission reports calling me stupid and useless”  
“Those handlers are wrong. They just have sore ego’s from you doing the job better than any of them thought you could”  
“Maybe…” he shrugged “So… you want to go to the range with me?”  
“We can destroy some targets together” Phil agreed as he saved his work and started to close down his computer “I’ll even let you show off a bit”  
“You know I’m a slut for showing off” Phil groaned at the sound of that.  
“You should never have been let onto tumblr” he sighed while Clint leaned over and kissed his nose.


End file.
